The present invention relates to a height-adjusting mechanism for armrest that enables easily adjustment of an armrest to a desired height relative to a seat of an armchair simply by pulling upward a handle and moving the armrest to a desired position and then releasing the handle.
There are different designs for armrests of armchairs. There are also different mechanisms for adjusting armrests to different heights and/or different open angles, so that users sit on the armchairs more comfortably and the armchairs are more valuable. The mechanisms for adjusting armrests are kept improved mostly in their spatial configurations, number of parts, and/or operating manners, so as to create armchairs having different structures, improved functions or reduced manufacturing cost to increase their competition ability in the markets.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a height-adjusting mechanism for armrest. The mechanism mainly includes a slider movably mounted in a slide way of a sleeve connected at a lower end to a seat of an armchair. An armrest is connected to a top of the slider. A retaining block horizontally extends through a transverse hole on the slider and into one of many vertically spaced locating holes on the slide way to hold the slider to a certain height relative to the sleeve. A long plate having a top handle is attached to one side of the slider and could be pulled upward and elastically return to an original position when being released. When the long plate is a pulled upward, it drives the retaining block to disengage from the locating hole and allows the slider to freely move up and down. And, when the long plate is released, the retaining block is driven to engage into another locating hole to hold the slider to a new height.